<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyou and Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi by himiiare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086035">Aftermath I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyou and Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare'>himiiare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Best Friends, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Promises, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himiiare/pseuds/himiiare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the tragedy that happened to the Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball team. Yachi makes Kageyama and Tsukishima visit their old friends, there's a lot of yelling, hurt, confessions, and promises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Takeda Ittetsu &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>{Fictional Diseases x Haikyuu} AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath I Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shoyou and Tsukishima Kei x Yamaguchi Tadashi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning when people from all around town came into Karasuno High, Today was the third years’ graduation so everyone’s family members came to see their siblings, children, nieces, or nephews graduate. </p><p>The buzz of graduation students from Karasuno Highschool fills the gymnasium, the remaining members of the former Boys’ Volleyball team are set to graduate. No new members have come to join the club ever since Takeda’s second year of teaching Kageyama and the rest of the first years, he looks at the remaining students of the third batch of fallen crows. His eyes soften, they look tired from all of the final exams that Karasuno High sets up for their students. They all sat together at the front of the crowd and had small talk, Coach Ukai even came to visit them for their graduation. </p><p>The former first years’ names were called, they received their diplomas and went to sit back in their seats. Yachi smiled, though her eyes tell a different story. Takeda walks up to them to say goodbye, he tears up. Yachi starts to cry, even Kageyama and Tsukishima are shedding a few tears. The ceremony lasted only a few hours and after that, the graduates were sent off to their homes to celebrate. There was an after-party for the graduates but Yachi and the others had another plan.   </p><p>Takeda sent them off, he’ll probably never see any of them again because he knows that Kageyama and Tsukishima will be great professional volleyball players. He looks off into the distance and prays that the three of them will be alright without Yamaguchi and Hinata. Takeda heads to the staff room to meet the former Karasuno coach and both of them head off to drink the rest of the day away. </p><p>Yachi, Kageyama, and Tsukishima head outside and enter their old club room for one last time, all of the memories will be here they all collectively thought of each other and their old teammates. The happy memories of when they won their first national tournament, the sad ones from when they were defeated by Aoba Johsai, The frustrated ones from Hinata and Kageyama’s fight. All of these memories would be left to rest here in the place they called home. </p><p>They headed out and went to meet their friends who went ahead of them. </p><p>“Yamaguchi-kun! Hinata-kun! Tsukishima-kun and Kageyama-kun are here now. They said they wanna talk so I brought them with me!” Yachi said trying to hide her tears, she did visit them every day so it wasn’t that big of a deal but they were all graduating so it was quite emotional for her. </p><p>“Hey... Hinata boke, I miss you a lot. I’ll become known worldwide as we promised.” Kageyama said, his eyes averting from looking at his old best friend. Tsukishima didn’t remark and just smiled warmly.</p><p>“Hey Yamaguchi, it’s been a long time, volleyball is fun for me now if you can believe it,” Tsukishima said tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Thank you for always being there for me.” He said looking down, no ready to face his old friend. </p><p>“I brought flowers and candles for you guys!” Yachi looked down and set the candles and flowers on their graves. “Hinata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun… We all miss you so much.” Yachi’s voice broke when she spoke tears falling from her eyes and onto the glass just below her feet. </p><p>“BOKE!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata’s grave. “I’m so sorry if I had known- I should have- I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU!” Kageyama screamed, seemingly angry at his best friend but angrier at himself than anything he clenched his fists in anger.  </p><p>“Hah…” Tsukishima let out an exasperated laugh. “Yamaguchi, I can’t do anything without you. I miss you so much that it hurts to even think about you. I’m sorry that I didn’t notice your illness sooner, you... You and Hinata could have still been here if it wasn’t for us- I and Kageyama don’t deserve to be here right now! It should be you and Hinata who should be standing here right now.” Tsukishima ranted until he couldn’t speak anymore and his whole body was trembling with fear and sadness. </p><p>The three of them sat down, breaking down crying. Tsukishima tried to stay strong and comfort the other two but the emotions were just too much for him.  </p><p>“BOKE! Next time we meet, if only in our next lives. TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL! I DON’T WANT IT TO END LIKE HOW IT ENDED IN THIS LIFE! BOKE!!!” Kageyama yelled and looked up at the sky. While Tsukishima made a silent vow making the same promise that the setter had. </p><p>“Kageyama-kun?” A soft feminine voice called out to Tobio. </p><p>“Tsukishima-kun?” A strong feminine voice called out to Kei. <br/>
 <br/>
“Yachi-chan.” The voices called out collectively. The three of them looked back to see Hinata and Yamaguchi’s mothers carrying flowers and gifts for their children. Kei and Tobio looked at them with fear and sadness, they hung their heads low knowing that they were the ones that led those two to their death. </p><p>“It’s alright you two,” One of them said, “They loved you, we could never stay mad at you. I bet those two are happy you came to visit them.” She giggled and turned to her side so she could talk to Yachi. Her eyes were sad but they still had brightness left in them, both of the older ladies smiled and started to talk to their sons about how they should have been graduating.  </p><p>“Hinata, I promise after I get into a national team, I’ll visit you,” Kageyama said softly. He stood up and waited for the blonde.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, Thank you for everything. For being so understanding.” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath, he stood up and followed Kageyama. </p><p>“Goodbye,” The two teens said their goodbyes to the mothers and gave Yachi a little wave, those two felt free again. Though the years to come it wouldn't be easy, they felt like they could live again, Kageyama and Tsukishima would visit Hinata and Yamaguchi every Sunday, to bring them their favorite things.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>